


WHAT

by caterplina



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Seungkwan wondered what Hansol was doing there.





	WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [WHO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10939662).

The job was simple: open the parlor, pick up the phone, arrange sessions with Seungcheol, charge the clients, manage the register. At least, it used to be simple. Then came Hansol, and Seungkwan became a flustered mess during work hours.

Because for the next few days the guy was there in the parlor lurking around. Seungkwan didn’t even understand why. 

Hansol didn’t talk much; he was more of a silent type, unlike Seungkwan, who looked for words to cover up the awkwardness. He learned a lot about Hansol’s life and his sister Sophia. He learned Hansol’s american name was Vernon, but Seungcheol never called him that. He learned that Hansol was in reality very shy and the previous flirting was apparently atypical for the boy ‒ this, he learned from Seungcheol, who explained it half howling, half laughing.

They never texted again after the first message Seungkwan had received from Hansol. As Seungkwan was balancing his work hours with his studies, he had very little time to hang out with Hansol, he had explained to Hansol the second time the guy came to the parlor.

As Seungkwan stared at the quiet boy in front of him, he felt even more curious about why he was there. Seungcheol would take his cousin to the backroom for an hour or so. It didn’t seem like Hansol was there to get a tattoo, though. He never unconsciously touched any part of his body, except maybe his neck which he rubbed or his hands which he scratched when he talked to Seungkwan. And the skin was exposed and clean in those places.

“Do I have something on my face?” Hansol asked, rubbing his chin shyly.

Seungkwan snapped out of his thoughts. “Uh… no, no.” He shook his head and grinned.

“Then, why‒?”

The door chimed as Minghao walked in, pulling at his T-shirt. “Ugh! It’s so hot out there! Seoul’s summer is killing me.” He greeted Seungkwan with a smile before he noticed Hansol’s presence.

“Seungcheol’s cousin,” Seungkwan told him.

“Ah! Hansol!” Minghao shook Hansol’s hand and pulled him in for a half hug. “Nice to finally meet you.” Then, he turned to Seungkwan again. “Is Seungcheol in the back?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Yeah, he’s finishing up Nayoung’s.”

Nodding, Minghao walked to the table to drink water and then turned towards Hansol again. “So, you ready?”

Hansol smiled shyly, in a different way than whenever he smiled at Seungkwan. This time he seemed more nervous. “Not really.”

“It’s not that hard, bro.” Minghao laughed, while patting Hansol’s shoulder. “What were you practicing on?”

“Seungcheol brought silicone for me to work with.” Hansol rubbed his hands in front of him.

Minghao shrugged. “It’s pretty much the same thing but on a living person who can feel pain and cry out.” There was an evil glint in Minghao’s eyes when his words made Hansol’s smile fall.

“He’s messing with you,” Seungkwan assured him. “By the way, Soonyoung is coming at noon. He asked for a rook.”

Minghao groaned. “Do I even have time? How’s my schedule?” He asked, heading to the counter.

Seungkwan partially turned the screen towards him. “You’re okay. Why did you come here so early?”

While still looking at the screen, Minghao pointed behind himself. “This guy. I’m gonna teach him a few things. And‒” he turned back around, to look at Hansol again ‒ “He’s going to pierce my ear. You finally get to practice on a living person.” He lifted his hand for a high-five.

Hansol gave it to him, although looking kind of terrified at the prospect. Seungkwan couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’ll be fine.” He told Hansol. “Look at his ears.” Minghao turned his head, flaunting his lobe, upper lobe and helix piercings on one side and the lobe and industrial bar on the other. “He pretty much feels no pain. And he could use some more piercings.”

Minghao nodded along. “I look good with these. I’ll look great with more.”

“Try not to expose that part to the sun.” Seungcheol’s voice came from the hallway. 

Nayoung was the first to come out. She had her long brown hair in a bum, different from when she had come in, and her hand over her ribs, touching softly. “I’ll be careful. You know me…” She grinned at Seungkwan when she saw him.

“Nayoung,” Minghao greeted her. “What did you get?”

“A butterfly,” she replied.

“A really cool butterfly,” Seungcheol added with pride. He pulled out his phone and showed it to Minghao.

Even Hansol leaned closer to take a look. Nayoung left the parlor after a quick goodbye. As soon as she was out, Seungcheol pulled them all to the backroom to teach Hansol how to pierce real skin. Seungkwan shuddered thinking about it, unconsciously rubbing one of his empty lobes. He would never get a piercing done. He was much too afraid of the pain.


End file.
